Reality Burns
by bubbles7365
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, so of course, it isn't going to be as amazing as everything else you see here. It's basically about me discovering that the Osmosis Jones characters are real. Well, hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


this a fanfiction i created based on the thought of what life would be like for me if i ever met Thrax and the rest of the Osmosis Jones crew. hopefully you enjoy it, this is the first fanfiction i've wrote in my life, so please don't expect it to be a work of art, it's obviously going to be a bit rubbish. Nevertheless, enjoy!

i was a normal fourteen-year-old girl, i hated school with a firey passion, i had a boyfriend and a group of amigos who stuck out for me through thick and thin. As i said, normal fourteen-year-old girl. My family was amazing, sure we had our ups and downs, and sometimes we really couldn't be bothered with each other, but we still absolutely loved each other to bits. My family consisted of five people, my mom,my step-dad, my two little brothers and my little sister. My life was perfectly normal apart from one thing- i was completely obsessed with Osmosis Jones. I used to watch it day and night on youtube and as soon as my mom got me Osmosis Jones on DVD, i watched _that_ day and night to the point where it was no longer possible to watch it i had seen it that many times. My favourite character was Thrax, a virus trying to take down the body of Frank Detorri by causing a _major_ fever by taking a bead from the Hypothalamus (hi-po-thal-a-mus) gland, a part of the brain that controls the tempreture throughout the entire body. He almost managed to succeed but Ozzy and Drix ( a white blood cell cop and his cold pill friend) were able to stop him by making him fall into a jar of alcohol ( or germicide for all you know-it-alls out there) and offically killed him off. But if Thrax had died just like that, i wouldn't have a story to tell you, and i wouldn't be boring you all to death with this big hullabaloo story about absolutely nothing, but he survived, and i do have a story, and i _think_ i'm boring you to death so far, which isn't good, so i'll hurry up and get to the good part.

Anyway, it was a normal wintery Friday afternoon in Scotland, cold, wet and dark. i had just gotten off the bus that i would normally take to get home from my school, and i was starting to make my way home through the streets, when out of the corner of my eye, i saw a tall figure wearing a trench coat dashing behind a corner of the building next to me. Now me being a paranoid mess of a girl, i started to mentally freak out and began power-walking home since i had started thinking that something bad has happened, which is why that...guy...was running for dear life, and unless _i_ started running, then he wasn't gonna be the only one with problems. So, after sprinting home in a scared, paranoid mess and somehow managing to calm myself down, i decided to take the dog out (which is called Pepper due to the brown spots in her fur) so that i could get some fresh air and clear my still slightly freaked out thoughts, i had also taken my phone and headphones, just to make sure i had totally chilled out. As i was walking the dog, My Immortal by Evanescence came on, so i started to quietly sing to myself.

" I'm so tired of being here,

supressed by all my childish fears,

and if you have to leave,

i wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here,

and it won't leave me alone.

these wounds won't seem to heal,

this pain is just too real,

there's just too much that time cannot erase,

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you scream i'd fight away all of your fears

i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me.

you used to captivate me,

by your reasonating light,

now i'm bound by the life you left behind,

your face it haunts,

my once pleasant dreams,

your voice it chased away,

all the sanity in me.

these wounds won't seem to heal,

this pain is just too real,

there's just too much that time cannot erase,

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you scream i'd fight away all of your fears

i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me.

i tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

but though you're still with me,

i've been alone all along.

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you scream i'd fight away all of your fears

i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me."

by the time i finished singing, i noticed that everyone in the street was staring at me as though i had grown a dog head on one shoulder, and a cat head on the other, which is when i realised that i had fully belted out the song i was singing. i felt extremely embarrassed by myself as my cheeks began to burn a dark crimson the same colour as my hair. i quickly tried to get home before more people decided to congregate around the weirdo girl who sings in the streets. As i was making my escape i noticed the exact same figure i saw earlier on out of the corner of my eye again, so i turned around to get a good look at him incase he was some sort of criminal that the police might ask about later, but what i saw shocked me so much, i almost fainted on the spot. It was Thrax, staring at me with those peircing yellow eyes of his, making me feel as though he was...studying me... and my vocal preformance of sheer embarrassment. He looked _exactly_ the same as he did in Osmosis Jones, long, black trench coat, grey sweatshirt, black boots. He shot a grin my way before turning on his heels and walking away. i had also turned around to see if anyone else could see Thrax, but by the time i glanced back to where he was, Thrax was gone, nothing to be seen but an empty crisp packet rolling around on the cold breeze. I was about to follow him and find out where he went, when Pepper decided to almost dislocate my arm by tugging on the leash, which automatically snapped me out of my daze and into normal reality.

"Oh, sorry Pepper. I forgot ye were there for a moment." And with that i made my way home again, still trying to figure out if i had actually seen Thrax or if i had maybe watched Osmosis Jones one time too many.

Later on, i was chilling in my room, which i share with my demon of a little sister, while listening to my Evanescence album, when i heard something...i wasn't too sure what it was i heard, it was a mix between a pure girlish scream and a dog barking like mad. Curious to know what on earth could possibly make a noise like that, i opened my bedroom curtains, only to see a man having a disagreement with hig dog, nothing more. Feeling slightly disapointed that it wasn't something worth wasting my time and oxygen on, i quickly closed the curtains again and collapsed on my bed. By the time my music CD was on the fifth song, which was The Other Side, i could hear something tapping on my bedroom window. Assuming it was the guy demanding to know why i was watching him scream fury at his dog, i decided to ignore it. '_If you haven't got anything worthy of me wasting my time and patience on, then i'm simply not gonna answer you!' _i mentally barked at the man as he continued to knock on my window._ 'Would you bloody give up already!? I'm not gonna answer you, you freaking physco! Go knock on a window where somebody actually gives a flying monkey about you and your dog!' _No matter how much i begged for the scrooge of a neighbour to take heed of the mental abuse i was hurling at him, he still persisted with knocking on my window. In a hell of a bad mood from the continuous disturbance, i threw my curtains open and was starting to demand to know why he was bugging my happiness, when i stopped mid-sentence and just...stared._ 'How in the name of the flying scots is Drix knocking on my window?! He's not real!' _

"Erm, yes, hello there. Sorry for disturbing you, but you don't happen to know where we are do you?" Drix asked.

"Yer...yer real..." i muttered, clearly still shocked.

"Yes, I am quite real, now if you would kindly tell us where-"

"What do ya mean 'us'?" i asked, genuinely confused by what he meant. He was standing on his own, well, bubble-floating on his own more like, with no-one else to be seen for miles around.

"Oh, just me and my college, Omsosis Jones. Anyway, could you please tell me where we are?"

"Erm, yer in Edinburgh. Which is in Scotland by the way." i answered, trying to act at least a little bit normal despite the fact that my favourite movie characters were real.

"Yes, yes. I know where Edinburgh is thank you. Well, we'll be on our way, toodle-pip."

"Hey, hey, wait!" i yelled after Drix as he began to make his way away from my house.

"Yes?"

"Won't you need some help gettin outta here? i know for a fact that ye aren't from Scotland."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well, for a start you're a cold pill, and those don't tend to wander the streets of Scotland knocking people's windaes" i noted sarcastically as Drix just stared at me with wide eyes.

"How in the name of Frank did you know? Holy congestion our cover's blown! Jones! We've got to-" i cut him off and grabbed his arm before he could bubble-blast the heck out of here.

"Hey, mate, calm down. Yer cover isn't blown, i just assumed due to the massive health cross and gun okay? Just calm the fuck down." I explained as i slipped out of my bedroom window and landed in the front yard. Drix blushed a deep crimson after taking a moment to calm down.

"Heh heh, sorry about that. I really don't know where that came out of. Anyway, what's your name miss?"

" Chloe." i answered calmly.

"Ah, nice name by the way, anyway I'm-" All of a sudden Osmosis Jones pops up out of the heck of no-where and finishes his sentence for him.

"Drips, his name's Drips, and I'm Osmosis Jones, the most bad-ass cop you're _eva_ gonna see! But you can just call me Ozzy." Before Jones could take pride in his introduction, Drix turned towards him.

"It's Drix! D-R-I-X! How could you possibly get that wrong!" I just laughed as Drix started to argue with Ozzy on what his name was.

"It's Drix!"

"You sure? 'cause when i heard ya, it sounded a lot like Drips."

"DRIX!"

"'Kay, 'kay, Drix, Drips whateva. But we still gotta get outta here." Ozzy pointed out.

"I could help, i kinda know the area, so i should be able to get ye outta here in no time." I offered helpfully, which was sorta telling the truth, i would be able to get them out of this area, but i wasn't too sure if i would be able to lead them to some random place in the middle of no-where, as i said, i knew the _area_, not the entire bloody country!

"If you say so kid." Ozzy was starting to walk towards his car, which was parked in the corner of the street, when i suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.

"And by the way, unless you didnae hear me and Drix's conversation, the name's Chloe, _not _kid, ya hear me?"

" Yeah, yeah whateva." Ozzy pulled his arm out of my grip and continued walking towards the car."Kid." He grinned. I just scowled at him before following him to the car. If there is one thing i hate more than anything else, it was being called kid. i couldn't really explain it, but everytime somebody called me a kid or a little girl, i all of sudden become seriously mad and feel like grabbing them by the shoulders and shaking them to the point where they grab the concept that i am not a kid _or _a little girl.

So, the rest of the day consisted of me directing Ozzy and he continued to drive in the _opposite_ direction of where i told him to go.

"I told ye to go fucking left! That's a right turn you took ye idiot! No no no, that's not left either that's bloody backwards!" was the main conversation we had in the car. Thankfully though, Ozzy managed to drive the rest of the way without me screaming at him, which was relief for both Drix _and_ my burning throat.

"So, what are you two doing here anyway?" I asked curiously, there wasn't any viruses or germs raiding the streets yet as far as i was concerned.

"Well, ya see Chloe, we don't exactly know that ourselves. One minute, we're hunting down this bad, motha-fucka of a virus called Thrax, next minute, boom! we're in the middle of no-where!" I wasn't quite used to Ozzy cursing, since he didn't do that in the movie or the T.V series, but i decided that i can't complain since i also cursed quite frequently. And by the looks of it, Drix wasn't really enjoying Ozzy's use of vocabulary either.

"Okay, so ye both just popped up in Scotland in a magic cloud of pixie dust then." i decided that maybe if i use sarcasm more frequently than cursing, maybe both Ozzy _and_ Drix might be able to get along with me. Ozzy and Drix both chuckled for a moment. _'I suppose my sarcasm does impose a bit of comedy after all!' _i mentally praised myself before the car crazily swerves beyond control and almost hits a tree on the side of the road.

"Ozzy, what da fuck are ye doing! ye almost-" i was cut off by Ozzy glancing between me and Drix with wide eyes, which really scared the living daylights outta me.

"Drix, grab Chloe and get 'er outta here, i'll grab ma gun and meet up with you both at-"

"Woah Jones slow down! What's wrong? What did you see that could possibly give you reason to-"

"Ye saw Thrax didn't ye? Ye saw him, and he saw us, and we're basically screwed unless we haul ass." Even though i knew this was true, i begged for Ozzy to tell me that i was wrong, for him to tell me that Thrax had probably been sent half-way across the world instead of here, but unfortunately, as i said, it was true. I had seen Thrax earlier on twice. so not only did that mean he recognised Jones and Drix, it also meant that he'd know me too. Just as i expected Ozzy to,he looked back at me with wide eyes and nodded._ 'Holy shit, we're screwed if we aren't outta here before Thrax gets to us!"_ Despite the fact that Thrax was my all-time favourite villain in the world, i couldn't help but dread the thought of his glowing, extended claw tearing at my skin, turning me into a hot, bubbling puddle on the floor before going after Ozzy and Drix. Then all of a sudden, i started getting defensive over Osmosis and Drix. Sure, in reality i've only known them for a day, but deep down inside, i felt as thought i had known them for forever. I decided then that if Thrax wanted to get to them, he was gonna have to crawl over my dead body first.

"Ozzy, go grab yer gun, me and Drix will get outta here and you catch up with us when you have yer gun, just like ye said, yeah?" i ordered Ozzy.

"Yeah, yeah, just go!" Me and Drix scrambled outta the car before turning around to see Thrax calmly walking towards us, which really got my adrenaline going.

"Right, c'mon Drix, he's coming after us! Bloody move Ozzy!" i screamed at him as i ran off towards a forest which, thankfully, just happened to be there for this particular moment. If Thrax had the advantage of speed, _we'd_ have the advantage of being able to hide behind the trees. As me and Drix were running in the trees i strangely took note of the fact that a white vest top, a pair of blue, denim jeans and dark blue converse sneakers were _not_ designed to keep you warm when you're running through a cold forest. Anyway, me and Drix were running, and bubble-blasting, through the forest when all of a sudden i ask where Osmosis is.

"I don't actually know where he is Chloe." By now both of us have stopped and turned to see if Ozzy is running towards us or not.

"What if Thrax caught up with 'im?" i asked in a worried tone. Before Drix could assure me that Ozzy was okay, i darted back the way we came, hoping to god that i'd get to Osmosis in time.

"Chloe!" Drix called after me, but his cry fell on deaf ears as i continued to run towards Ozzy's car. When i finally returned to the car, i could see Ozzy fighting with Thrax, which meant i still had time to do something before someone got killed. Desperately, i picked up a pine cone and hurled it at Thrax just as Ozzy managed to shove him away.

"Oi! Asshole with serious sunburn issues!" This quickly caught Thrax's attention, as i hoped it would. "Why don't you actually take on someone ye can fight, or are ye too scared of a girl to come over here and prove that you're actually worth more than fucking chicken pox!" Soon Thrax was fuming, and he was running _my _way, his extended claw glowing with fury.

"Chloe, you better fuckin run!" Ozzy screamed at me as i began to sprint towards the forest with Thrax hot on my heels. I dodged bushes, branches and rocks while desperately turning left and right to try and gain some distance between me and Thrax, yet somehow he continued to catch up with me. All of a sudden my world was sent spinning as i tripped over a tree root and crashed into a massive boulder. My head was spinning and a sharp pain was shooting up my leg. All i could hear was Thrax's cruel laughter echoing through the dark forest as i tried to get back up, but my arms were too sore to lift me up, so i just sat there like some drunkie while Thrax calmly strolled towards me.

"Hey, i remember you. You're that girl who was singing in the streets, aren't you?" I decided to stay quiet, at least that way i would still have little of what dignity i had left from my bold remark burning down in flames. "Well? Aren't you gonna answer me, baby? It could really help you right now y'know." He lifted his extended claw towards my neck, glowing it's well known brilliant orange. i slowly nodded, trying not to make myself more dizzy than i already was.

"Heh heh, you really have got some guts, i gotta bad i gotta rip 'em outta ya eh?" But then he stopped, dropped his claw, and looked at me with a curious expression on his face." Or maybe i don't have to do that." All of a sudden he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, me being as weak as i was, couldn't fight him off or struggle to break free, i could only cry out for Ozzy and Drix and hope to godliness that they could hear me before i fainted.

I woke up tied to a chair in something that looked a little bit like a basement. My left leg was still in sheer pain, but at least my head wasn't spinning.

"Oh joy, you've finally woke up. I was thinking that nasty fall you had might'a done more damage than I thought it did." And out pops Thrax from the shadows, like a dark assassin slipping between the darkness and into the light. "I aint gonna be able to get Jones and Drix if my bait's already dead now am I?"

"I'll take that as a rehitorrical question." I answered, trying my best not to look scared just chuckles for a moment.

"You really are something baby, I'll give you that."

"Yeah, it's called a Human Being. Ye know, a multi-celled creature, that actually has a fucking heart!" I spat at him. i really couldn't possibly have been more pissed of at him, yet he still scared the fuck outta me. I struggled against my bonds, i needed to get out of there and warn Ozzy and Drix about how much danger they were in. Thrax steps towards me and his claw glows threateningly.

"Y'know, you aint in no posistion to be talking to me like that!" Thrax hissed at me. Despite me being so pissed off at him, i knew he was right, so i decided to just shut up and sit still, like a good hostage should do.I looked around curiously, now that i was able to study it better, the place looked more like a warehouse than a basement, with boxes and windows all over the place, but the windows were boarded up, so little light got inside.

"I suppose ya changed your mind about how you're gonna act eh?" Thrax asked curiously. I simply nodded before watching him grab a chair out of the corner of the room and sit down not too far away from me.

"Where am I?" I asked. If i couldn't get outta there, i might as well know where 'there' is, right?

"Nowhere ya need to worry about, your little buddies will come along eventually." He answered calmly.

"Also, why didn't you just kill me off in the forest when you could? I'm obviously gonnae die anyway, and the guys would have came to ye anyway, so why not just kill me there and then, rather than wasting your breath and time on me?" I really needed to know this, sure, Ozzy and Drix would have been really ticked off if Thrax had hurt me, but they didn't really know me, so i wasn't really worth much to them, so if Thrax killed me now, he still wouldn't have got much of a reaction from them.

"And kill a pretty little trick like you baby? I'd rather have an audience."

"Oh gee, i feel so flattered." I answered sarcastically. Yet again, Thrax chuckled to himself for a moment.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit impressed by yesterday's 'performance'."

"Oh, ye mean when I completely embarrassed myself infront of everyone. Yeah, that was hell of a performance, got stares all 'round."

"Well, to be honest baby, it wasn't all that bad." Now i was confused, was he trying to scare shit outta me, or complement me i did not know, so i just raised an eyebrow at him before staring out of the window. It was like a blizzard out there, which is typical weather for Scotland these days. Before i could stop myself, i began to hum the tune to Once Upon A December. Now it was Thrax's turn to raise an eyebrow. I continued to hum the tune while staring out the window, ignoring all the strange looks i was getting from Thrax. All of a sudden i'm quietly singing to myself, making sure this time that it's to myself and that i'm not going to be belting it out.

"Dancing Bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away,

Long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Things it years to remember,

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

I quickly glanced at Thrax to see his reaction, only to see that his chair was completely empty. I looked around the room to try and find out where Thrax was, but i couldn't see him anywhere. Before i could call out for someone, i heard something that sounded like rope being sliced with a knife before my bonds fell to heap on the floor. _'Holy shit! They found me! Thank god I'm outta here- wait hold on, Thrax is the one letting me loose?!_' Just as i was about to pester him with an army of questions, Thrax picked me up and swung me over his shoulder again.

"Hey, where the fuck are ye taking me? I thought you were waiting on Ozzy and Drix coming to get me!" I kicked about like a toddler having a tantrum as i tried to make him let go. "Let go of me ye no- good, mother-fucking bastard!" I continued to hurl abuse at Thrax, but it didn't seem to be affecting him at all.

"Look, if ya just calm down, I'll let ya go in a minute. Yeah baby?"

"No, you'll let go of me right this fucking instant!"

"Being a drama queen aint gonna help you."

"And me just staying still like a bloody statue aint gonna fucking help me either!"

"Yes it will."

"Just fuck up and let me go!" I screamed. I was about to start kicking him again when he literally dropped me on a couch, turned on his heels, and walked back out the way he came. "Oh no you fucking don't get yer ass back here I aint done yet!" Before i could continue on my rampage, Thrax closed and locked the door behind him, which i didn't know was there, i was too focused on screaming at him. So instead of screaming and bawling while trying to beat the door down, i decided to sit back down on the couch before looking around at the room. It was almost like a five star hotel. The walls were a brilliant shade of Scarlet with a gothic black border all around the room. The couch was quite mordern and was also black and gothic. On the left hand side of the room, there was a massive, dark purple wardrobe with mirrors on the doors. On the right hand side, there was a beautiful ebony black piano with a golden gothic pattern all around the the back of the room there was a double bed with a beautiful oriental pattern on the bedsheets._ 'Wow, this is amazing!'_ I thought to myself as i sat down by the piano and began to play My Kind Of Love. Soon i found myself singing again.

"I can't buy your love,

Don't even wanna try,

Sometimes the truth won't make you happy,

So I'm not gonna lie,

But don't let love question if my heart beats only for you,

It beats only for you.

I know I'm far from perfect,

And nothing like your entourage,

I can't grant you any wishes,

I can't promise you the stars,

But don't let love question if my heart beats only for you,

It beats only for you.

'Cause when you've given up,

When no matter what you do it's never good enough,

When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,

That's when you feel my kind of love,

And when you're crying out,

When you fall and can't pick your own feet off the ground,

When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around,

That's when you feel my kind of love.

You won't see me at the parties,

I guess I'm just no fun,

I won't be turning up the radio singing baby you're the one,

But don't let love question if my heart beats only for you,

It beats only for you,

I know sometimes I get angry,

And I say what I don't mean,

I know I keep my heart protected far away from my sleep,

But don't let love question if my heart beats only for you,

It beats only for you.

'Cause when you've given up,

When no matter what you do it's never good enough,

When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,

That's when you feel my kind of love,

And when you're crying out,

When you fall and can't pick your own feet off the ground,

When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around,

That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you've given up,

When no matter what you do it's never good enough,

When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,

That's when you feel my kind of love,

And when you're crying out,

When you fall and can't pick your own feet off the ground,

When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around,

That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out,

When you fall and can't pick your own feet off the ground,

When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around,

That's when you feel my kind of love."

My fingers gracefully danced along the piano keys as i sang, making me completely forget why i was here in the first place. By the time i had finished, Thrax was standing at the door, he was clearly impressed.

"And you thought that i was doing my best on the street? You have no idea." I grinned. Thrax grinned back before closing the door again, but this time he didn't lock it. _'Hold on, hold fucking on, since when did hostages and captors start getting along? You've fell for it already and you've only been on his good side for a minute, two minutes tops.'_ I told myself. I decided that i had enough music and chaos for one day, so i calmly walked over to the wardrobe, pulled out a pair of suitable pyjamas, got changed, lay down in bed and fell asleep. The next day i woke up to the glorious smell of pancakes and golden syrup. _'Well, he didn't lock the door, so surely he can't blame you if you sneak in and grab some munchies.'_ I persuaded myself as i quietly opened the door and made my way towards what looked like the kitchen. As i make my way there, i realise how stupid i was not to notice that Thrax had carried me to some sort of apartment, and speaking of the devil, there he was, sleeping on the couch. _' I suppose beds aren't good enough these days eh?' _I sneaked into the kitchen to see a plate with all sorts of goodies piled onto it. Muffins, pancakes, a little jar of golden syrup, cookies and all sorts of biscuits. All of a sudden a warning signal starts going off in my head. '_It's either he's trying to make you damn bloody fat, or he's poisoned that. I mean seriously, since when did bad guys just give over all the good shit all because you can sing?'_ So i decided to look around for anything that could be used as poison.

"hm, well i don't see anything that could poison me, maybe he really did just hand over the good shit." i quietly noted to myself before grabbing the plate and sneaking back towards the room. While i headed towards the room, i noticed that Thrax wasn't on the couch anymore. I assumed that he must of been waiting for me to put the plate back, which i highly disagreed with. i wasn't going to put this plate down even if my life depended on it. So i continued to make my way towards the room. Then i heard footsteps behind me.

"Piss off the plate's mine." I growled while defensively clutching onto the plate full of goodies.

"Not saying that it isn't, I was just wonderin when i said you could get outta that room, that's all."

"Well, ye didn't lock the door, so i thought it wouldn't be a problem." I answered quietly. I thought that maybe if i act cute and innocent, he might not tear my head off.

"Hm, i guess i didn't-" By the time that Thrax had half a chance to finish his sentence, i had sprinted back into the room and closed the door behind me. I had just sat down on the bed when Thrax came in. And that's when i actually noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, which made me blush beyond compare. Not saying that he was exactly your muscle-man kinda guy who had muscles fit to burst, but he definietely had the muscles in all the right places. I didn't even have a chance to notice that i was staring with my mouth open when Thrax's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Yo daydreamer, quit starin at me would ya? it's kinda freakin me out now."

"Well what do expect me to do, yer not wearing a shirt ya idiot." Was my snappy comeback for the situation.

"And? doesn't mean ya have to stare." But Thrax was starting to notice that my argument did have some form of validation to it. "Fine you win. By the way,"

"Hm?" i answered, still staring of course.

"Take a picture, then this'll last longer." He suggested sarcastically before closing the door again. All i could do was mentally bitch-slap myself. Sure, he had some movie star looks, that was kinda half the reason he was my favourite, but that doesn't mean i have to stare at him like some sort of goldfish.


End file.
